


The Ninth

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the ninth: "It can't be true, I know. I keep telling them that you wouldn't have the heart to do that to me, to us, but they just won't listen."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninth

I feel so lost without you, Aizen-taichou… the division is still in a mess, and I'm still too weak to do much work.

Everyone says that you are a traitor to us, to Soul Society. But I don't believe them. It can't be true, I know. I keep telling them that you wouldn't have the heart to do that to me, to us, but they just won't listen.

They just won't believe me.

I don't know what to do without you around, Aizen-taichou. I'm so alone here…

Every day, when I slide open the door to your office, I still think that I'll see you in there, ready to greet me with your warm smile, and caring words.

Is it really foolish of me to hope that you'll come back soon?


End file.
